To See a Different World
by DaphneRaynard
Summary: Apollo and Artemis are bored... time to play with the mortals!


A/N: OK, I know that this is just gonna be weird, but I am so let this be known. I finally got to combine all three of my favorite things into one fic. Les Miz, Greek mythology, and a big war. This will be fun, and I know that I should update my other one, and yes I have the inclination to go on, so I'll get to that one soon. Don't worry, but I really think that I did a good job on this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I would be either rich, dead or a man if I owned Les Miz. I would be god if I owned the French resistance. I don't know who I would be if I owned the Greek gods. Maybe Chronus, but that's behind the point. So get over it.  
  
To See a Different World  
  
Enjolras sighed and sat down. It had been a good day for him at least. His plans were progressing faster than even he had guessed. Now all that remained was for his comrades to fill their parts. He expected them to arrive soon. Courfeyrac was already seated near the window, devouring his supper, while Grantaire dozed in a corner. Enjolras looked up and nodded as Joly, Bossuet, and Combeferre waltzed in and ordered something to eat. Eventually all the other members had followed suit, the commotion causing the drunkard to raise his head and begin to sip a fresh bottle. The blonde stood and motioned for everyone's attention. It was time for the meeting to start.  
  
Meanwhile, aloft in the heavens that over looked the world, someone was bored. Artemis was slumped over the steps that lay before the throne of her brother Apollo. His temple in the east was truly beautiful; the mural of the heavens, the earth and the sea seemed to dance entirely in her graces, winking and playful at her will. After the skanky mermaid had flashed her glittering fins with a haughty smirk for the twentieth time, Artemis was fed up. "Apollo! I'm bored and that little sea-whore won't stop laughing at me1 I can't stand it!"  
  
A soft moan echoed from the throne. The golden head of the god twisted up from the depths of the seat, as he replied, "Leave me alone. I've been out all day, and I don't need this from you."  
  
"Well, of course you've been out all day! It's your job! It wouldn't be if you had properly taught Phaeton how to-"  
  
"Hey! Leave my son out of this! It's not my fault he asked for it!"  
  
"But it is your fault that he screwed up. So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Sleep."  
  
"But you don't really need sleep, so why don't you and I do something fun! How about we play with the mortals?"  
  
"I don't want anything to do with those friggin mortals!" Apollo stood, his curls flying about his head majestically, while his face burned with a livid rage. "How dare they not give me the praise that I deserve?! Some if them don't even know who I am! I who give them their daylight and the gift of music! HOW DARE THEY?" The god's fists were tightened into balls as he screamed into his sister's face.  
  
She jumped back and held her hands out in front of her. "Whoa! Calm down! This isn't just about you! They don't praise me either and I give them the moon, which is the light of the night and that which controls the waves. What would happen without me? There would be no hunt and..." Artemis broke off, realizing she was going in the same direction as her sibling. She sighed and said, "Well, let's see what the Frenchies are doing."  
  
Phoebus rolled his eyes. "Either drinking, stealing, or screwing the whores. What else do they do?"  
  
The goddess grimaced at the mention of those who sell themselves. "Stupid mortals. They should stay as I am, forever chaste."  
  
"Yeah right, tell that to Aphrodite and her boy."  
  
"Well, not all of them drink, steal and whore. Some of them plan."  
  
"Plan what? Their deaths?"  
  
"Something like that. They're 'overthrowing the government.' Wanna watch? The leader is pretty cute."  
  
"'Forever chaste' eh? Or did we forget that?"  
  
"I never said I like him!" She retorted as he sank back down in his throne. "Be like incest to me," Artemis muttered, hoping that he wouldn't notice.  
  
But she had obviously forgotten that he had just as excellent hearing as she did, for the god turned his head sharply at the sound. "Incest? How does that work?"  
  
"Well, if you would pay closer attention to the mortals you would know. He looks almost identical to you."  
  
"WHAT!? No one is allowed to look like me! Have the fates been screwing with things again? That can't be true!"  
  
She shrugged and smiled at him. "Ask them yourself. Me, I'm gonna go watch them. Bye!" With that said, the moon goddess waved at him and disappeared from the spot.  
  
Apollo crossed his arms, muttering to himself. "It can't be. She was lying to me. I won't look." He slumped backwards and glanced at the viewing portal surrounded in brass next to him. After a moment, he gave into temptation and went over to lean over it. The god touched the surface to indicate what he wanted to look at and gazed into the Café Musain.  
  
The students were listening with apt rapture at the man who was talking, ("They should be using that devotion for the gods!") a young blonde with deep blue eyes. Apollo focused more on the man, unconvincingly telling himself that he was nothing like the god. One of the students, dark haired with intoxication that even Dionysus would have been impressed with, stood drunkenly and called to the blonde, "Apollo! Would you dare show these fools that which is only held up by your dreams and fantasies?" he continued on, but the true god would hear nothing more. He stood and pulled an arrow from the quiver that was resting on his back. Placing it into his golden bow, he took aim at the blue-eyed youth, with his face hard and enraged. "How dare he presume that there could be any other by the sacred name Apollo? Why would he-"  
  
Before he could shoot the fatal blow, a soft hand was laid on the bow. His sister had returned and was grinning at him. "Yeah, I should have mentioned that. But it only shows that he has recognized what you really look like! Besides, he's just drunk. I mean you've never listened to Dionysus, so why pay attention to him?"  
  
"But the man didn't even chastise him for using my name! He should have slain him on the spot. If he won't, then I will."  
  
"He does that all the time, so the leader got used to it! Besides, you should see him on a bad day!" Artemis broke into a fit of giggles at the memory.  
  
Apollo sighed and raised the bow again. "But then he should have been very dead by now. So I don't wait any longer. If you'll excuse me, that is." He pulled her out of his way and took aim again.  
  
"Ah ah ah! Why don't we do something else?"  
  
"Like what?" he growled.  
  
"They fight for their country. You've seen their type before. The one thing that will really kill them is to see their country in turmoil. Let's send them to a time when their country was almost destroyed." A twinkle glinted in her eyes as her brother smirked.  
  
"The war?" Understanding dawned on his face, and he grinned at her.  
  
"The second big one. Of course, we'll Ares' help with this one, but I think we can successfully screw them over. Now why don't we put that little bow of yours down before it gets you in as much trouble with Zeus as it did with Cupid."  
  
"That was not the fault of my bow! He just doesn't know how to properly use weapons of war." Apollo gave a guilty glance at the laurel leaves that spread from his ceiling then back to the pool of the world. "Enough of this, let's get started."  
  
"Wait. Shouldn't we run this by Zeus? He is the one who deals with time and all that." Artemis frowned and looked mournfully at the vision, the over to Phoebus.  
  
Simultaneously, "Nah..." They turned and held their hands over the group still talking unsuspectingly in the café. A blinding light shone from them as the siblings chuckled over the fates of the mortals.  
  
Apollo stumbled into his seat, dazed from the exhilaration of the deed. "Well," he breathed.  
  
Artemis, still laughing from her joy, replied, "Well... what do we do now?"  
  
"Oh no," the blonde youth grinned with a sick pleasure. "This is just the beginning of the fun." He nodded to her and they both disappeared down into the mortal realm below their holy feet.  
  
"What just happened?" A shocked voice cut through a quiet night in Paris. A different Paris. Courfeyrac had been the first to speak, and had no more to say than anyone else. Les Amis were standing in the empty streets that had only moments before been the Café Musain.  
  
"Is everyone seeing this? Cause I've been known to see things differently than others." Grantaire looked bemusedly around him, then over to Enjolras, who was as shocked as he was.  
  
"Don't worry R. We're all here," Combeferre laid an assuring hand on the drunkard's shoulder. "Where ever here is, I supposed."  
  
"Damn," muttered Joly, as he pulled his jacket tighter. "I'm going to get pneumonia."  
  
Laige smiled and tossed him a threadbare coat. "Here, wear a second. I don't need mine."  
  
Sharp footsteps cut through the air, and the students spun around to watch a block of oddly dressed men march towards them. They got within shooting distance and raised the weapons that were slung on their backs. "Halt!" cried the main gunner. "What are you doing out here?"

TBC


End file.
